Barbie's Next Top Model Cycle 2
Barbie's Next Top Model, Cycle 2 is the second season of the Barbie's Next Top Model series, hosted by Barbie, which aims to find the next top model.The show is featured in Youtube Channel of Bubblepoopda. This cycle feautured 10 model hopefuls competiting for the title of Barbie's Next Top Model. The winner will win a contract with Impress cosmetics, a two year contract with Campaign Models, have a six-page spread in Barbie Magazine, and also appear on the cover. Episode Summaries Episode 1 The ten models arrive in New York City where they met each other and started sizing up the competition. The first photoshoot was to model as model muses for artisans. The contestants moved into the model mansion and Jennifer established her dominance by announcing to everyone that she is a "badder bi**ch" than Alessandra Dawson. During the first judging, Hayley was told that her picture is mediocre and lack passion in becoming a top model while Alana, Elsa, Klara, Miracle, and Anastasia had pictures that stunned the judges. *'First Call Out:' Miracle *'Bottom Two:' Carol & Hayley *'Eliminated:' Hayley Episode 2 The remaining contestants recieved a runway and posing teach from Barbie, herself. Back in the house, conflict rose between two cliques. Team Alana, Elsa, Cassie, and Anastasia versus a team of Sage and the twins, Miracle and Klara. At the photoshoot, the models posed in pairs, one wearing an edgy outfit, representing editorial fashion, and the other wearing a long party gown, representing "girl next door" beauty. In panel, the judges discovered Carol's insecurities and low self esteem and acknowledged that the competition was overwhelming her, therefore Carol was the next model to go home. *'First Call Out:' Sage *'Bottom Two:' Carol & Anastasia *'Eliminated:' Carol Episode 3 Tempers rose and emotions took control when Jennifer's only friend in the competition, Carol, was eliminated. Jennifer got into confrontation with the twins, Miracle and Klara. A majority of the contestants felt that Miracle and Sage are the biggest competitors. Jennifer's anger took control, causing her to start a physical fight with Miracle and Klara. Jennifer beat down the twins; cameramen and producers had to stop the fight. Jennifer was disqualified from the competition. At their photoshoot, the models posed with a statue of a horse made out of solid gold. The models were also grouped into groups of two to three. *'First Call Out: '''Elsa *'Bottom Two: Klara & Anastasia *'''Eliminated: '''Klara '''Episode 4 The clique of Alana, Cassie, Elsa, and Anastasia, stayed strong while their enemy group of only Sage and Miracle rapidly tore down. Anastasia feels worry due to the fact that she was in the bottom two for two times in a row. In a photoshoot inside a glass bottled vase, the judges felt that Sage has certainly dropped from the top of the pack and gotten a lot worse. The judges commend Cassie on her classic, All-American beauty. In the end, it was Sage's time to leave the competition. *'First Call Out:' Elsa *'Bottom Two:' Miracle & Sage *'Eliminated:' Sage Episode 5 Alana, Anastasia, Elsa, and Cassie celebrate Sage's elimination. A visit from Alessandra Dawson gave Miracle hope in winning the competition due to the fact that Miracle no longer have friends in the model house. The models go on go-sees, or so called castings, for Yenny Chiu (photographer), Ellen Wishlocke (photographer), and Juicy Couture (fashion brand). Team Alana, Anastasia, Elsa, and Cassie sticked as a pack and went together on the go-sees while Miracle went by herself. Winner of the go-see challenge gets to be in ad for Juicy Couture. Photographer, Ellen Wishlocke, pointed out Elsa's redundant 3/4 tilt of head pose in most of her portfolio. Anastasia stepped her game up and booked 3 out of 3 go-sees, along with Alana, while the others only booked one job. *'First Call Out:' Anastasia *'Bottom Two:' Miracle & Elsa *'Eliminated:' Miracle Episode 6 The final four girls party it out when Miracle left the house. In the next photoshoot, the models proved their worth of continuing on the competition. All four had photos that impressed the judges in a couture fur photoshoot where the contestants model as birds in nests. The judges felt that Alana's body of work is strong and consistent but does not have the "wow"-factor to become a top model. They also felt that Cassie is a very pretty girl but just another pretty face in the crowd. In a heartbreaking elimination, Cassie was the one who was sent home. *'First Call Out:' Anastasia *'Bottom Two:' Cassie & Alana *'Eliminated:' Cassie Episode 7 The final three girls battle it out in a couture photoshoot wearing black dresses made my fashion designer, Wendy Ao , while camouflaged in a black and white striped background, expected to stand out with good poses. In the judging panel, the judges faced a very difficult decision. The judges feel that Alana is still a strong model but have not delivered a great photo that will stand out. In the end, Elsa was the one to go home. *'First Call Out: '''Anastasia *'Bottom Two:' Alana & Elsa *'Eliminated:' Elsa '''Finale Episode' The final two girls battle it out in a photoshoot for Barbie Magazine and Impress cosmetics. The photos impressed the judges, which lead to a tough decision. The judges ordered a final photoshoot to decide it all. Alana was crowned the winner. Call Out Order